The Hero Everyone Wants Me To Be
by bhoy1888
Summary: Post GoF with a few twists, Harry's back after two years to fight the coming war. OCs, organizations, probably HarryCho, Elemental and a slightly DarkHarry.
1. The Usual Suspect

The Hero Everyone Wants Me to Be

Chapter 1- The Usual Suspect

_So this is where my story starts. Just for some background it was two years after I left that I returned, the summer before what would have been my seventh year. It wasn't planned or well thought out. I really just wanted to spend some quality time with Snape in a soundproofed room. The Order could get me a step closer. Abe was happy enough for me to do it as well. He said it was time for me to branch out on my own anyway. He only asked that I leave Snape well enough for him to kill. _

_The Headmaster was his brother after all, despite their problems._

_So we pick up with me just after a rather long Basilisk hunt in Brazil. Abe needed the venom for some friends and I just happened to be in the area at the time. But he got confirmation that the Order would shelter me for a while and I left straight away._

_Needless to say I wasn't feeling too great; an international apparition was hard enough. Never mind worrying about dodging Ministry security wards. I ended up in Diagon Alley waiting for Mad-Eye Moody to take me to Headquarters. Now that turned into a bitch of an evening._

xxxxx

Harry stood on the corner of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley getting more pissed off by the minute. He had been waiting for Mad-eye Moody and whomever else from the Order who would be escorting him to Headquarters for nearly an hour. That and he had a rather large burn from a stalled spell up his arm itching against his robes. If he was honest, it was more irritating than painful.

The only thing he could do was cast a numbing charm on it but even numbing charms lose their effectiveness if used for a few days, so he was stuck with a dull throbing pain. The numbing charm and the cigarette in his hand were the only two things keeping him from blowing off the stupid Order and heading for one of his other Allies.

Harry was also on edge due to the fact that, Mad-Eye was never late. He arrived precisely when he meant to. Harry wouldn't have put it by the crazy old bastard to be slightly late to keep him on edge. But an hour was pushing it.

Harry quickly scanned the crowd again for any sign of the old Auror.

Harry sighed tiredly when he saw nothing but oblivious shoppers and the few Aurors guarding the alley. His hunt for a Basilisk in the Brazilian rainforest hadn't gone to well, never mind when he had actually found one. Only to get his arse royally handed to him by the big slithering fucker. Abe had caught up just in time to stop him from being killed and made into its next meal. An international Apparition after that wasn't really a welcoming addition to such a shit week.

Letting a breath out and watching the smoke rise through the air Harry silently wondered why no Auror had even stopped him. He was wearing a black robe and a hood up, covering his face. Not suspicious at all one would think. He supposed it was because the Alley was only lightly guarded by maybe half a dozen Aurors. He snorted to himself thinking about how the Ministry could leave a magical epicentre such as Diagon Alley so lightly guarded. It was sheer stupidity.

Quickly taking another draw from his cigarette Harry turned as he saw a rather large black Auror head in his direction. _Speak of the devil, _Harry thought as he leaned against the wall as casually as his burned arm would allow.

The Auror soon came to a stop and Harry noticed a rather small pink haired Auror a few feet away keeping watch. "And who might you be?" Harry asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Auror narrowed his eyes at Harry's tone. "I believe you have been waiting for a certain ex-Auror to meet you?"

"Even if I was what in the name of Merlin, has it got to do with you?" Harry retorted.

"There has been a change of plan. So my partner and I have come to escort you to Headquarters." He said gesturing to the pink haired witch.

"And I'm supposed to trust you just like that." Harry couldn't believe the arrogance the Auror portrayed. "What makes you think I should? Last I checked the Ministry were still looking for me never mind Death Eaters. You're minister would love to get his hands on me, what're they calling me this year? The _'chosen one'_ or something like that?" Harry asked with a slight sneer and his wand snapped from its holster and into his unburned hand. His agitation was getting the better of him. It was taking all of his control not to blast the idiot across the Alley.

"Look boy," he emphasized heavily on 'boy', "I didn't want to come on some stupid pick-up mission to get some egotistical little kid with a bad attitude. But Black and Lupin sent me. If you want proof ask my partner, she's Lupin's wife." That said the Auror turned to his partner and muttered a few words before moving away.

Harry only shrugged being mildly pleased at winning that battle of wills and waited for the now nervous looking witch to say something.

"Wotcher Harry!" She proclaimed loudly before wincing slightly. "Shit… I wasn't supposed to say that. I'm Tonks." Tonks said quickly reverting back to her cheerful pre-setting.

"Any chance you could keep your fucking voice down." Harry exclaimed in slight surprise. "The hood is up for a fucking reason you know?" Harry then glared at her slightly.

She wasn't all that tall but did have rather attention seeking bright pink, so either she was one freaky girl who liked that sort of thing or a Metamorphamagus, Harry assumed the latter. She couldn't be all that outgoing though, she did marry Lupin.

Harry also knew Metapmorphs couldn't change their height without severely affecting their balance and that must mean she was around her natural height. So she must be quick and have some skill with a wand to become an Auror. Not all that great though otherwise she would be an Unspeakable or Hit Wizard especially with her abilities. Though in fairness Harry did know she could be either as well, he just didn't know.

Finishing his quick mental assessment Harry asked. "So if you're really Professor Lupin's wife you'll have no problem telling me what form my patronus takes?"

Tonks gave Harry a smile indicating she knew the obvious answer. "Well that's easy it's a stag…" Harry gave her a slight look at which she added, "it also happened to be your dad's animagus form too. Happy?" She finished cheerily with a beaming smile and Harry only nodded tersely. "Good, can we leave?"

Harry snorted at her overly cheery attitude, though he did find it a refreshing alternative to her up-his-own-arse partner. "Yeah, whatever. How're we getting there?"

Tonks smiled knowing she was getting to him and said. "Well we'll be taking a portkey but first we need to get out of sight don't we? Oh and I need you to read this first…" Tonks then proceeded to fumble about in her robes for something as Harry watched her stumble and nearly trip over, before producing a small piece of paper. "Here read this." She said handing it to Harry.

Harry accidently reached out his burned arm and grit his teeth in pain; this didn't go unnoticed by Tonks who had a look of kind concern in her eyes. Harry just snatched the bit of paper out of her hand with his left hand. It read:

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

After memorizing the information quickly Harry quickly incinerated it with a small flare of Elemental flame. It was a relief to burn away some of his pain and agitation and he could have cracked a smile. And then he did as Tonks gave him an accusatory look.

"How the hell did you do that?" She asked her voice filled with anger and a fine hint of fear.

Harry detected it immediately and laughed coldly. "You are kiddin'… At the big bad Auror academy they didn't teach you about Elementalism. Oh wait its illegal isn't it?" Harry asked with faux surprise. That soon tuned into a malicious smile as a sheath of emerald flame erupted all along his arm. He waved around his hand examining it as his eyes took on a piecing emerald glow. "You're not going to arrest me are you?" He accused with a laugh. If she wasn't Lupin's wife the idea of Tonks getting out handcuffs wouldn't have sounded too bad, she was a Metamorph after all. Kinky was never a bad word in Harry's personal dictionary. Well, unless it involved an Italian witch called Christina, his wand and a very sharp looking dagger at his throat. "You could try…"

Tonk's took a few weary steps back as Harry grinned at her. Her hair turned a mousy brown telling Harry she was more than intimidated by his threat. Whether she would admit it or not she just turned and walked back to her partner to discuss the latest revelation about Harry Potter.

xxxxx

Harry leant back against the wall he had previously occupied fully intending on finishing his cigarette; undoubtedly they wouldn't have a smoking area at Grimmauld Place. And it wasn't as if anyone would approve of his habit either.

Harry looked up to find Tonks still talking in a hushed voice with her partner. He could have strained himself and listened in but didn't bother. She was probably going on about how everyone said how much of a 'nice boy' he once was.

Harry had worked very hard getting rid of that image. It just made him seem weak and self-conscious. He much preferred the smart-arse and slightly sadistic variant he had evolved into over the past two years. He wasn't afraid to kill when he had to, not that it was a nice thing to do, and was confident in his abilities. He was good back then, but would never admit it, now he was even better and knew it. With his new attitude it was also easier to gauge people as well. The way in which they reacted to his words and actions said a lot.

Tonk's partner was like Harry, he wasn't a stupid guy. Harry knew he would rather kill a Death Eater than have the bastard get back up and kill him later. He'd just cut out the middle man and stop any future problems. Tonk's probably struggled with that aspect of her job, she was a right Mad-Eye protégé. The whole _'bring them in alive'_ trip; only for them to escape in twenty years and do the whole song and dance all over again.

Harry did always think that was a fuck up in itself. If Mad-Eye had just got rid of even half the Death Eaters he had captured then the Dark Lord would've been deprived of more than a few of his Elite before the Second War even started.

That would have been a gift from Merlin. Harry just took a deep breath and flicked away the remainder of his fag. Looking up Harry watched as Tonks and her partner turned and ran towards a crowd of recently disapparated wizards. Each and every one of them was dressed in the traditional black robes and hood of a Death Eater.

Harry could only groan tiredly as he flicked his wand from its holster and into his hand. Cracking his neck he quickly secured his hood in place with a spell and walked towards the foray of curses and hexes. He pushed his way through the near-rioting crowd of towards the fight and quickly realized more Death Eaters had apparated in, the Aurors were outnumbered nearly three to one but managed to hold their own quite well.

Harry strode forward confidently towards a group of four Death Eaters who were quickly wearing down Tonks. Harry sent a powerful blasting hex at the nearest Death Eater who turned just in time to see the reddish-pink stream of light explode into him, sending him spinning end over end and through a shop window.

The next turned away from Tonks leaving her to fight the others to attend to Harry.

Harry noticed the white mask almost immediately and the platinum blonde hair flowing from the hood was unmistakable.

_Malfoy_, Harry thought as a sneer crept onto his face and his anger built. Malfoy stood before him trying to size up his mysterious opponent.

The wrong move when it came to an Assassin trained Elemental.

Harry's burned arm flashed with flame before a streaming torrent of crimson Elemental flame shot from it. Malfoy somehow managed to conjure a strong enough to counter it but Harry could tell he was weakening.

But the pain shooting up his arm was becoming unbearable. He cut the stream shot and threw a yellow blasting hex at the Death Eater's shield which shattered into a thousand blue hued magical pieces.

Harry took a step back not wanting look overly confident at his minor victory, he would need to lure the inbred bastard in. In his state Harry could never defeat one of the inner-circle that easily.

Malfoy soon decided his opponent wasn't worth his time and pointed his wand directly at Harry as he said. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry's only movement was a wave of his hand and a mutter of "Dissendia." The sickly green and white arrow of magical energy advancing towards him stopped a few feet short of its target. He could almost touch it, if he was tempted to commit suicide.

Though it was true no spell could deflect or stop the killing curse. No one did say anything about slowing time around it, bringing it to an almost complete halt. Harry had found this particular time-dialation spell extremely useful in his year of knowing it. It was draining but useful to stop impending death and to scare the average Death Eater shitless.

Knowing he didn't have the time or energy to fuck around Harry stepped away from the frozen spell before releasing it. He didn't even turn around to look at its trajectory.

Harry smirked at the stunned Death Eater. "What's up Lucius? You should know not to try that little trick on me after last time. I thought you'd have learned."

"It's you," Harry could almost imagine the sneer behind his mask, "the Dark Lord shall reward me greatly when I kill you."

Harry almost rolled his eyes at the melodramatic Death Eater but ducked the dark orange spell threw at him first before throwing a grayish blood-boiling curse back.

Harry then launched himself into the duel as much as he could but found himself on the defensive for most of it. In his rather exhausted state he couldn't do much else. And as much as he hated to admit it, Malfoy probably knew as much about the Dark Arts as he did, if not more.

He was also better than last time they had duelled. He had probably learned after their last little scrap in which Harry killed two of his cronies and sent him back to the Dark Lord with his tail between his legs.

Harry sidestepped two crimson tinted curses, before parrying a stream of acid into a nearby cart before throwing his wand downwards as he mentally screamed "_'Sectumsempra'"_. The dark green curse shot through the air tearing through Malfoy's robes and mask managing to create a large gash on his shoulder spilling even more blood to the cobblestone street.

"So resorting to the Dark Arts are we Potter. I always knew you had it in you." That said Harry watched as he turned on his heel as if to apparate away.

Harry laughed coldly. "What's wrong Malfoy scared of a seventeen year old boy? I'll let you in on a little secret that purple spell that hit you're shield. It was an Anti-Apparition ward. So you couldn't run away … this time."

"'_Demprimo'_" Malfoy screamed, rage twisting his aristocratic features.

Harry didn't have time to avoid or parry the purple spell as it exploded into the wall next to him. Harry took a large chunk of stone in the side and landed a few feet away. He groaned slightly as the pain shot up his side and he coughed spattering blood around himself. Quickly he cast a wandless Numbing Charm, wiping his mouth with his sleeve he stood shakily. "Bit more creative than usual aren't we?"

That said Harry forgot any mental spells and shouted, "_'Reducto'_," only for the reddish spell to shatter on the dark blue shield Malfoy erected.

Harry's face twisted in pain and he cast something more appropriate, "'_Feindfyr'_". The orange and yellow torrent of twisting flame shot from his wand and formed a three-headed serpent before crashing into Malfoy's shield. Harry ignored any signs of tiredness and watched as Malfoy was physically pushed back by the stream of _Dark Fire_.

Harry ended the spell as he felt the shield shatter and cast a quick disarming spell. He was lucky and caught Malfoy off guard and his wand was thrown away, skittering down the alley. Harry followed up with a quick, "_'Reducto'_," the spell ploughed Malfoy through a few tables and crashing into the barred door of Fortscue's Ice Cream Parlour.

The battle around them was beginning to unwind as the Aurors slowly got the upper hand due to their skill with a wand so Harry advanced upon Malfoy with a single purpose. He hauled Malfoy from the ground by the neck and slammed him against the door forcefully. Harry heard a satisfying crack and muffled scream before snarling. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you and well I probably still won't let you live, any last words?"

Malfoy just gave an aristocratic laugh, probably the same laugh he used to suck up the Minister's arse every other week, and said calmly. "We both know you'd never kill an enemy in cold blood. Don't make me laugh Potter. You're have too much of dear old Dumbledore in you."

Harry sneered at Malfoy's flagrant attempt to get at him. "You know you've got a point Malfoy."

Harry dropped him before summoning Malfoy's wand and tossing it at him. Malfoy could only smile cautiously as Harry looked upon him expectantly.

Harry gave a cold laugh as Malfoy struggled to his feet. Broken ribs would do that to you. "But then again the Old Mans dead isn't he? And so is that part of me."

Malfoy's face contorted in genuine terror as Harry's wand was directed between his eyes. "_'Avada Kedavra'_."

xxxxx

Harry sat on the window ledge of Fortscue's and watched as the remaining five Aurors, one was down, Tonks and her partner cleaned up the rest of the Death Eaters. They only took an additional twenty minutes and Harry took the time to rest a bit. He wouldn't get to crash out immediately upon his getting to Grimmauld place and would need it. He had banished Malfoy's corpse away from his immediate area and waited until his escorts came upon him again.

Harry watched as the big black Auror started towards him with Tonks who Harry struggled to recognize with flaming red hair and violet eyes. "What took you guys so long? I finished Malfoy in less than ten minutes and have been waiting for the last half hour!"

Harry could only smirk as the large Auror's face contorted in anger and he replied. "Some of us had more than one opponent to deal with and well you're methods will be put under-".

He didn't finish as Harry's eyes glowed a bright emerald and his arm was once again encased in flame. "Look you pretentious bastard!" He said with a sneer worthy of Snape. "That _Death Eater_ I just killed tortured me for around three weeks late last year, around Christmas actually. So see while you were playing happy families pretending the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters never existed I was tortured within an inch of my fucking sorry arsed life. The only reason I am alive right now is because of Aberforth Dumbledore and a few people you would love to throw into Azkaban for what they are. So fuck right off and don't dare tell me how to deal with a Death Eater or you'll be on the wrong end of my wand just like him." Harry finished by pointing to the unmoving corpse of Lucius Malfoy before angrily stalking off down an Alley willing himself to calm down.

Tonks hit her partner on the upside of the head and hissed. "Kingsley you idiot we were supposed to bring him to headquarters not make him angry you idiot. Wait here I'll take care of him."

Tonks then followed Harry down the back alley and came to a stop as she found him sitting on a barrel. He stood as he noticed her and Tonks placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, are you going to be alright?" She asked softly.

Harry looked up to find her hair back to its particular shade of bubblegum pink but her eyes a caring chocolate brown he could have easily mistaken for someone else, albeit that someone else was an uncaring bitch but the similarity was there. He laughed slightly before a hackling cough caused him to spit more blood onto the ground. Harry forced himself to stop and turned to her wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "Yeah I'll be fine. I've survived worse." He said with a slight smile, dropping his own pre-setting for a second.

Tonks nodded as though she didn't notice Harry's moment of weakness, though in truth she was amazed her was still standing.

He looked like shit.

He was limping as he walked away; he was hunched over slightly even now with an arm held close to his body. Tonks knew most of his injuries couldn't be recent so just pulled a small piece of rope from her robe and pointed her wand at it muttering, "_'Portus'_" while concentrating on her destination intently. If there was one thing Tonk's hated more than Death Eater's it was making a Portkey.

Again she spoke in a soft tone. "Me and Kingsley have to stay and clean up this mess or the people at the Ministry will get suspicious. There should be a few Order members waiting on you. And thanks for the save with Malfoy and the other Death Eater."

Harry just nodded slightly not taking in the information at all. He took the offered rope into his hand and immediately felt a powerful jerk behind his navel as the ground vanished beneath his feet.

xxxxx

Harry lifted himself off the ground with a pain filled grunt only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by none other than Sirius Black. Harry almost laughed before pain shot up his side and arm and he fell back against one of the kitchen cabinets.

"Harry what's wrong? Are you alright?" Sirius asked in a concerned voice advancing towards his godson.

Harry immediately straightened himself with considerable effort as the charms he had placed on his body were beginning to wear off again. "Yeah not bad actually, just a bit of trouble in Diagon Alley, but your two Aurors managed to get me here in one piece, more or less." He added bitterly.

Sirius just shook his head motioning to a table a few members of the Order where sitting at. "You know there's no need for the attitude kid. How were we to know that there'd be an attack on Diagon Alley, it happened all of half an hour ago. Do you need a healer at all?"

Harry's only answer was a hackling cough and blood dripping down the side of his mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Sirius muttered before turning to a wizard with long unmistakably Weasley red hair who Harry didn't recognize.

_I've been away to long_, Harry thought as Sirius said. "Bill go to the fireplace in the dining room and Floo Madam Pomfery she'll be at Hogwarts."

Bill didn't hesitate and left the only to return midway through Harry's tale of how he thought Mad-Eye was getting him and his subsequent duel with Malfoy, "-after my little trick with the Anti-Apparition ward he got a bit upset." At that Sirius and a few of the others including Bill grinned. "Then the bastard used a blasting hex on the wall next to me, a rather large chunk cracked me in the side." Nearly all of them winced at the thought including Harry, most wondering how he could still be standing. "But I got back up and finished the bastard for good after a little exchange." Harry grinned as he finished but he sobered as he saw the look Sirius gave him.

No one got a chance to ask Harry what he meant by _finish for good_ as the Hogwarts Matron Madam Pomfery entered the kitchen and asked in a rather annoyed voice. "Who do I need to attend to now Mr Black?"

As Harry came into view her jaw dropped and she was visibly stunned by his appearance. "Hey Madam Pomfery, long time no see?" Harry said with a slight smirk.

She recovered easily enough and gave Harry the stern and scrutinizing look he was used to from his school days as she asked. "To what do I owe the pleasure Mr Potter?"

Harry could only shrug in response. She took that as her signal to begin and placed a large bag full to the brim with medical supplies on the table in front of him. She cast several medical diagnostic spells which identified some minor internal bleeding, nothing immediately serious, a magical burn of unknown origin on his right arm and a few broken ribs, and a calf strain for good measure. Harry had suffered worse before.

Not much worse, but worse all the same.

Madam Pomfery then gave Harry a suspicious glare. He just nodded; she knew exactly how that particular burn had come about. He wasn't up for explaining how yet. That was a conversation he'd avoid for as long as he could. She then rummaged around in her bag before placing three vials on the table. "The blue potion will take care of the cracked ribs and internal bleeding, the pink will mend the burn in a few days and the green is a pain relief potion. The leg, well you can suffer for being stupid enough to get yourself in such a state it will be fine in a day or two. I also recommend some rest as well." She then snapped the bag shut and left without another word.

Harry passed a glance at Sirius who turned to the other Order members including Bill and said. "The meeting was over an hour ago you can leave now." That said they all cleared out leaving Harry alone with his Godfather in the rather large kitchen. Sirius then turned to Harry with a sheepish grin and said. "Sorry about that, Madam Pomfery's a bit sick of patching people up on the fly."

Harry shook his head glancing at Sirius across the table. "It's alright I'd get a bit pissed off myself." He then popped the cork from the first vial before downing it with a grimace. "So where are we?" Harry asked before downing the second vial and pocketing the pain relieving potion.

Sirius only laughed at Harry's question and spread his arms wide. "You are privileged enough to be sitting in the Noble and Most Ancient house of Black, my house in other words."

"And ... I'm supposed to be impressed I guess?" Harry asked amused at Sirius's extravagant answer.

"Yes, very. This place was the only useful thing I could do for the first year of the war until the Ministry caught Peter in that whole fiasco at the Ministry." Harry nodded at Sirius's reference to the debacle at the Ministry; Voldemort had tried to lead Harry there by implanting a vision of Sirius being tortured in his head. Unfortunately for the Dark Lord Harry took it straight to his Master, Aberforth and they uncovered it as being false. So they tried to set a trap in turn. It didn't work all too well either but it did conclude in the capture of Wormtail, Evan Rosier and a few other low level grunts, much to Sirius's pleasure. "Then I was cleared of all charges and given my old job as an Auror back. A better job actually. More money as well."

"That's good Sirius, really good." Harry sighed slightly. "By the way I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were cleared and everything." Harry said sounding rather disappointed.

Sirius just shook his head. "Don't worry about it kid, you had things to do ... and me? Well ... I couldn't really spare a second to fit you in anyway." He added with a grin.

"Cheers." Harry retorted with a laugh. "So about this house?"

"Yes the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You see my parents were pure blood fanatics so this place was ready made with the best wards possible, unplottable, anti-apparition, anti-muggle charms, you name it this place more than probably has the more sadistic variety. The only thing needed was to put it under the Fidelus Charm to make it a secret and we got rid of the most Dark Wards, they're dangerous to have around younger kids. The only breach of that was Snape but we recast the ward once we found out his true colours' so he can't tell anyone the location or bring them here. Bit ironic using this house really, you see my parents always thought that Voldemort had the right idea, they never openly supported him, but they were all for the purification of the Wizarding race. My brother Regulus even became a Death Eater. But he bought into my parents crap as the dutiful son unlike me." He finished with a rather wistful tone.

"Is your brother still-"

"No." Sirius interrupted with a regretful look. "He was killed. He got into deep and wanted out, killed for his troubles. From what I heard my Mother went off the deep end after that and I became the heir to the Black family legacy. I think I was lucky to be in Azkaban otherwise she would have had me killed some way, she wouldn't have stood for a _Blood Traitor_ being the family heir. Never was the nicest women my mum. You'll meet her soon enough." Harry just gave him a look. "Don't ask, she left a portrait behind. It's a right pain in the arse it won't even come off the wall! I even tried burning it and worse…" Sirius said with a scowl.

Harry cracked his first honest laugh in a long time. "You AK'd your own mum's portrait. I'll try my own way sometime if you want?" Harry asked hopefully, he even lit a small flare of violet flame in his unburned hand.

Sirius's slate grey eyes widened but he chose to forego any questions and stood from the table. "You can try later everyone has pot shots at her when she pisses them off, but you look like shit and I can guess you need some rest. You apparated from Brazil, wasn't it?" Harry nodded without a word. Sirius gestured towards the door. "C'mon you're room's just up the stairs."

Harry nodded again and followed Sirius from the room. Sirius led him up through the basement dining room and up the stairs towards the main part of the house. Harry could tell Sirius's family was as wealthy as any of the old pureblood lines by the enormity of the basement never mind the house itself. As they began ascending the large stair into the main house Harry pulled up the hood of his cloak to avoid any unwanted questions.

He noticed many people walking across the landings as they continued on towards the bedrooms on the upper floors; many were the same age or only a year or two younger than Harry himself. "Sirius why are there school kids here?"

Sirius just sighed as they reached the next stair and said. "A lot of the Order members have kids and it's safer for them to be here while their parents are away on Order business. Although some like Ron, Hermione and a few others stay here as may be targets of opportunity for the Dark Lord's forces."

At this Harry instantly perked up and they came to a stop in front of a door. "Ron and Hermione are staying here? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Sirius just chuckled lightly as he answered. "Don't worry there not supposed to know you're here. But knowing what their like I wouldn't be surprised if they figured it out by now. You can use this room to rest; it was supposed to be yours anyway. Don't worry I took care of your Firebolt as well. It's still in perfect condition."

"It had better be otherwise I'd be forced to kick you're old arse." Harry muttered as Sirius just laughed his way back down the stairs.

Harry stepped into the room and found it a lot like his old dorm room at Hogwarts but smaller. It had a large four poster, and by the look of it extremely comfortable bed against the far wall, his trunk from his school days laid at the foot of the bed. A desk and wardrobe lay on the other side of a heavily draped window as well.

The whole room was decked out in Gryffindor colours as well. Harry walked forward and sat on the end of the bed and pulled his stuff off laying it on his old trunk.

The last item was his wand holster and a small dagger he had the habit of wearing on his other wrist but was in his waistband.

He looked at the trunk thoughtfully remembering the only possession he took with him on his _little adventure_ as Abe liked to call it. His invisibility cloak was in the hands of the Dark Lord or more likely one of his followers. Harry just shook his head glancing down at the bruising around his ribcage and the loose bandaging around his right arm. It was still painful but had receded to a dull throb so Harry grabbed the vial of green liquid from his robe and drank it.

The effect was almost instantaneous as the pain receded completely and he fell back against the extremely comfortable bed. With a mental shrug he used a bit of telekinetic magic to turn the light off and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow, hopefully into a nightmare free sleep.


	2. Sometimes A Great Notion

The Hero Everyone Wants Me to Be

Chapter 2- Sometimes a Great Notion

_So we're onto the next chapter. Well now I think about it, everything was reasonably alright. I got a good sleep and by the time I woke up was feeling reasonably refreshed. My burned was healing, mostly due to my runic enhancements as well as Madam Pomfery's efforts. _

_It was just a simple case of getting reacquainted with everyone. I wondered how they would all feel when their pseudo-hero turned up. Anger, surprise, shock … hell a few were glad to see me._

_I was even gladder to see them…_

xxxxx

Harry awoke in the strangest room he could imagine. For a moment it seemed as though he had slipped into that rare pleasant dream. The one where he was in a comfortable and warm bed, marvelling at the fact that he'd just had a strange dream about being the saviour of the Wizarding world. But reality was never so forgiving and Harry savoured the moment. It had been nearly a month since he had been remotely as comfortable.

With the Dark Lord's personal assassins, mercenaries and a few other more shady characters after you, one learns to enjoy the comfort and warm a soft bed can provide. They were a nicety which he didn't come across often in his travels.

So he afforded himself a lazy fifteen minute doze before rising from the bed. Testing his burned arm Harry, unwrapped the bandages to find it was healing well, the blackened skin having receded to angry red streaks. He could almost see the jet black tattoo underneath, the one which concealed his runic enhancements.

The large tribal tattoo wrapped around his wrist and all the way up his arm, snaking across his shoulder, but still keeping well clear of the black winged angel he had also acquired on his travels. Harry found both to be aesthetically pleasing and they served their purpose in concealing the numerous enhancements he had gained during his _Little Adventure_.

In the first year of his apprenticeship to the estranged brother of the Headmaster, Harry had learned a lot of things. The most important being that it wasn't just the Dark Lord who could kill him, as the prophecy dictated; prophecies don't always have to be fulfilled fully.

Anyone could kill him and there were a lot of people who tried.

It was after a particular attempt that Harry had gone through the rituals to rid himself of the physical deficiencies which had nearly cost him his life. The malnourishment encumbered by his relatives was the first to go, admittedly that only added a few inches to his frame and maybe widened his shoulders a bit, but Harry felt a lot better about himself afterwards. Then came the permanent physical strength, stamina, increased visual acuity -which eliminated his need for glasses-, and the great expansion of his magical capabilities; this was achieved through a variety of runic and ritual magic over two pain filled weeks.

But again Harry felt amazing after them, almost like a new man. Not the scared boy who had cowered away in the silence of night, fearing the return of his parent's murderer.

Even after his impromptu enhancements Harry still had to be wary, because as much as he hated the thought there were a lot of people in the world who could and would kill him on a whim. If only to say they killed the _'Chosen One'_, or to gain favour with the Dark Lord. And Harry was sure a few of them would be up to the job.

Harry was under no illusions; he and Voldemort weren't the only extremely powerful wizards out there. The late Headmaster was only one of many great Sages, Elementalists, Shamans, Sword Masters, Unspeakables and Hit Wizards Harry was sure could give him a run for his money.

The only reason the Dark Lord hadn't been killed by anyone else before or during his reign was because he was very careful not to aggravate any of the more powerful magical organizations until he built up his power to a satisfactory level. Then he was as happy as a pig in shit. No one could take him on fully or oppose him without fear of costly retribution.

Harry took a moment to shake away any lingering doubts about his abilities. It was important to look the part as well as being the Hero. No matter how reluctant he liked to appear. It's not as though the people who put their faith in him really needed to know that he was partly dependant on alcohol to get through a night without having terrifying -almost debilitating- nightmares, was an almost incomprehensible cynic and actually hated the company of ninety percent of them, whom given the choice between life and death would more than unlikely sell him down the river, no matter how painfully idealistic and patriotic they claimed to be.

Harry took the opportunity to laugh at himself. He had barely met anyone from the Order and had already sold them short. Although if they had a few more like Kingsley and Sirius, not being afraid to get their hands dirty and break the law, he supposed it couldn't be too bad.

They didn't have the Old Man, Merlin rest his soul, to hold them back anymore.

Harry again threw away his troubled thoughts with a silent, _I think too much_. Before, almost unconsciously, summoning his wand from wherever he left it and conjuring fresh bandages, directing them to wrap around his arm loosely before he tied them off carefully. Harry grimaced in pain slightly before moving to his old school trunk and rummaging around for some clothes.

Finding none suitable, he settled on transfiguring an old t-shirt and jeans into something remotely respectable. They'd have to do until Abe could get his stuff delivered.

Harry slid on a freshly transfigured and clean long sleeved white shirt and dark blue faded jeans, feeling reasonably pleased with himself. Despite his father being a prodigy at the subject, transfiguration never was Harry's forte. He was good enough to know his strengths lay elsewhere. Harry before leaving the room also picked up his silver edged dagger.

_It's not paranoia, it's just being painstakingly careful_, Harry reassured himself. Abe had always called him obsessively paranoid to always carry it, although any soldier would tell you, healthy paranoia saves more lives than it takes.

Harry just didn't know what to expect. It wasn't as thought the Order had never been infiltrated before, someone might try to take a pot shot at him. _Okay so maybe it is paranoia_, Harry reasoned with himself.

Slipping his wand into the back pocket of his jeans Harry took for the door, Mad-Eye Moody and wand safety be damned, he'd rather lose an arse cheek than his dick.

xxxxx

Harry stepped out of his room quickly and into a certain red head he hadn't set eyes on for more than two years. Harry took a moment to observe him as he recovered; he was certainly taller, looked older but still had the boyish quality Harry knew the Second War would snatch away ruthlessly.

Ron looked up, shocked as he struggled to recognize his best friend minus the glasses, a bit taller in his own right and with slightly longer but messier than ever raven black hair. Harry was beginning to get annoyed at the reaction he was fostering in people. He offered a hand to his friend as he asked playfully. "What's up Ron? Have I got bed hair or something?"

Rolling his eyes Harry asked again. "What do-," he couldn't finish as he was pulled into a brotherly hug by the red head.

As he pulled away Ron whispered in almost amazement, staring at Harry almost as though he was a stranger. Having trouble believing what he was seeing. "Harry is it really you?"

Harry shook his head. "No I'm a small, fat and ginger leprechaun coming to give you gold!" Harry joked before saying. "Of course it's me."

"But I thought you weren't coming back until next year?" Ron asked in almost disbelief.

Harry looked away, not wanting Ron to catch the vicious look in his eyes. "Well plans change don't they?" Harry managed to bite out in disgust.

Ron quickly changed the topic, almost completely ignorant of the moment. "Merlin, Hermione's going to have a heart attack when she sees you! C'mon down stairs. Mum, Dad and everyone else are will be down there."

Harry appreciated the change in subject and accepted the invitation by beginning the walk towards the basement of Grimmauld Place and the kitchen.

xxxxx

Harry and Ron reached the Dining Room quickly. Ron even suggested that he go in first and divert the attention of the room. Harry accepted gratefully. Even in the past two years, Harry's hatred of being a public spectacle remained. He was happy that the better part of his _Little Adventure_ took place out with the British Isles and his subsequent adulation. But in reality he didn't care what most thought of his reappearance, he had a job to do. And he wouldn't let anyone get in his way.

Still swallowing the nervous lump gathering in his throat, Harry twisted the door knob quietly and slid into the room without a sound. The room was mercifully under lit and he remained completely unseen. He observed the room for a moment. It was very crowded, Ron was right on that account. He noticed Hermione sitting a lot closer to Ron than she used to, so casually Harry thought it must have been an everyday occurrence.

He almost smiled as he thought of the bushy haired girl he used to know. As far as he could tell the girl he had known had fully fallen away and the woman had taken over. She had also taken to straightening her bushy mane, smart move on her part.

Harry observed Lupin, Sirius and Tonks sitting together on the same end of the table laughing away at something or other with the ever mischievous Weasley Twins, Fred and George. He also noticed little Ginny had grown up over the years to, but her flaming red hair was still identical to any other Weasley in the world. Charlie, if his memory served right, was next to Mr. Weasley; the only one missing was Mrs. Weasley, Bill was sitting next to an empty seat.

That particular question slipped his mind as someone completely unexpected slipped into the room from the kitchen, plates full of food hovering in front of her. Harry noticed how no other in the room had taken to notice.

She had learned to suppress her aura even more than before. Fleur Isabelle Delacour was still arguably the most beautiful witch he had ever laid eyes upon, even without the aura. And she was the first to notice the voyeur. Several plates dropped to the ground shattering, as others fell on the table spilling food in every direction. "_'Arry!_" She squealed in excitement, not registering the disgruntled looks from some of the table's occupants.

As she ran towards Harry he wondered why, despite now being completely fluent in English she still couldn't say his name properly. Everyone turned just in time to see Fleur jump into Harry's arms. He spun her once, just for show before settling her down softly. "Missed me then?"

Harry knew how frustrating she found being around men who did nothing but stare at her. Unfortunately in her line of work that happened a lot. "English men are impossible idiots, my _'Arry_. You know this." She said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But you are special." She said kissing his cheek with a playful wink.

Harry grinned at her, ignoring the slight burning feeling on his cheek. "Aw Fleur, I almost feel privileged." Harry retorted only to receive a playful slap on his shoulder, his unburned one thankfully. Miss Delacour was far more observant than most gave her credit for.

They turned to their audience who had the predictable looks of shock and awe painting their faces. Harry's eyes finally came to rest on Hermione who was halfway to him. Obviously having stopped due to his and Fleur's reunion, so what they were friends, though admittedly no one else in the room knew that.

"What not glad to see me Hermione? Is Hedwig alright?" He asked trying to divert some attention. Now he thought about it his and Fleur's reunion would attract unwanted questions.

With that said Hermione barrelled into him with the force of a train, crashing her head into his burned shoulder so hard that Harry stumbled back slightly. She sobbed lightly against his shoulder as he re-orientated himself. Harry took this time to look around, Ron was smiling slightly. Most took his entrance in their stride and just mumbled a "welcome back" or "morning Potter" in Kingsley's case.

Sirius had a look of kind malevolence on his face as though everything had conspired according to his grand design.

Harry shook his head as he observed the rest of the room, taking the time to scan each and every face, to register any threat. Funnily enough Fleur had settled next to the other, albeit rather disgruntled looking redhead he was sure was Bill. Curious that.

His eyes finally settled on a brown haired boy with highly unusual, if not unique -Harry didn't really care which- grey eyes. Now this was someone he had wanted to get his hands on for nearly two years. The boy, well Harry could hardly call him a boy; he was a year out of Hogwarts and in Auror training, looked up and met the electrifying emerald eyes of his foe with instant fear.

Harry grinned in amusement as he pried Hermione from his from before pushing her towards Ron and out of the way. Diggory didn't have time to reach for his wand before the black projectile of a nasty bludgeoning curse smacked into him sending him flying backwards and his breakfast everywhere. It also caused all the attention to return to Him as Harry's next spell, a reddish-pink Blasting Hex, blew a hole in the wall behind Diggory but he dived clear just in time.

Harry didn't miss a beat as he advanced, ignoring the look of shock on Mrs. Weasley's face as he moved past her and the shocked crowd, almost a blur to their eyes.

Harry's wand was nowhere to be seen as he landed on top of the already prone Cedric. His fist smashed into the traitorous Hufflepuff's nose, shattering its once perfect state in a sickening crack of bone and cartilage. And Harry didn't stop there he rained a few more punches to his face, heedless of the damage to his knuckles. Stopping only to grab the silver dagger from his waistband, but a Banishing Charm caught him in the back sending him flying forwards and into the far wall, the dagger falling from his hand in transit.

Harry hit the wall hard, his burned shoulder first and groaned heavily before getting back to his feet. His wand once again in hand, Harry looked for his assailant in the mass of bodies around Diggory. He'd eliminate the person first and anyone else who got in his way.

His eyes finally rested on the familiar raven haired culprit, _that little bitch_. Harry thought dangerously. His face twisted in rage as he released the most powerful stunning curse he could. Harry could feel the magic pouring from the uncontrolled deep crimson spell as it erupted from his wand. It would knock her out for a week.

Unfortunately it dissipated on a radiant silver shield. So Harry thought up something more appropriate and crimson fire erupted all along his unburned arm, he almost released it but heard a booming "STOP!"

Harry froze; he could recognize that voice anywhere. This wasn't good. The entire room had frozen; mid panic. It was never a temporal spell; just a highly modified freezing charm. Harry turned and met the eyes of Aberforth Dumbledore guiltily. "Abe I-"

He was interrupted as Abe near shouted. "I don't want to hear it, get out of here now! Third floor duelling room, I'll clean up this mess." Harry nodded, if there was one person he would avoid when angry it was Abe. "And for Merlin's sake calm down, you're like a beacon of magic. I could detect it from Hogsmeade through our bond. Imagine if the Dark Lord was watching!"

Harry left the room silently.

xxxxx

The duelling room on the third floor was expansive, it was practically overkill for such a house and its occupants. Harry supposed it was due to Sirius's pure-blood, crackpot parents. The large racks of muggle weaponry, ranging from maces and axes to more exotic Middle Eastern scimitars, most of middle age antiquity. There were various duelling platforms; each tailored to a particular environment and basic duelling rings. In short they had enough in the armoury to train and equip a small army.

Harry was sure he would find it useful in the future.

Harry eventually settled himself on one of the expansive window sills. He was unsatisfied. He loathed the supposedly loyal Hufflepuff as much as Snape, maybe even more so. At least Snape didn't leave him in a graveyard to be tortured for five hours after an all but pathetic duel with the Dark Lord, in which he was essentially schooled in each and every way. He was inferior in movement, spell casting, basic power and never mind the Dark Lords seemingly endless advantage in experience.

Harry's then pathetic repertoire had absolutely no hope against him. His experience even stretched too long and incredibly painful ways to kill someone. Harry was just happy that his white robed saviours had turned up and saved him along with Aberforth. Otherwise he'd probably still be the object of amusement for the Dark Lord and his more crazed Death Eaters.

But Abe had turned up with a few friends and saved him from a life of torture and madness. For that Harry would be forever grateful. By the time he had finally returned to Hogwarts he was in a pitiful state. Harry was driven to almost madness by the endless curses, before being bruised and battered by the more physical spells, cut slowly and deeply.

It took nearly three weeks for Harry to awaken after being pieced back together. Even then his fractured mind was being poisoned by the Dark Lord, as he slowly and insidiously crept into his deeper thoughts.

Harry was then told he was going away, in secret, to train in the vain hope of finding the power to destroy the Dark Lord. Abe had taught him many things and for that he would be eternally grateful. Harry was sure no other would have been able to pull him away from the edge he precariously skirted. He would have killed more than just Diggory if he fell.

Harry would be the first to admit he had almost snapped. Diggory would've been dead if it wasn't for Abe and the timely banishing charm of that raven haired and remarkably hot bitch -in Harry's opinion- Chang. Harry had learned over the years she wasn't the innocent little daughter of a famed Chinese Ambassador she claimed to be.

No.

She was like Harry, an Elemental of the Assassin trained variety and a pure Elemental at that. A Thunderkid as far as Harry knew, with the ability to control the wind and wield lightning.

Even that didn't stop her being an insufferably stuck up bitch; born of her status as the vaunted _Heir of Ravenclaw_ and being one of the youngest graduates from the Elemental Academy. And it was her job to tail him and supposedly look out for him; she didn't take her job to heart much and got distracted a lot. The whole, liking her more than he should have, in third and fourth year was still a sore spot, for him at least.

The little minx enjoyed shoving that in his face every chance she got.

Bitch.

She took his moment of thought to try and slip into the room unnoticed. She obviously found a way around Abe's freezing charm. Harry looked up to find her face the almost flawless picture as last he saw her, only a tiny scar at the base of her chin, next to her left ear marred her otherwise perfect face. Her deceptively caring chocolate brown eyes were however rimmed with an eerie crimson glow.

Harry took that as his moment to dive away as a bolt of lightning exploded from her hand into the sill, taking the window with it, giving them a nice view of muggle street outside. It would have taken his balls too if he didn't jump away in time. Harry stood with another pain filled grunt. He wasn't exactly in tip top shape.

"What the fuck is you're problem Chang? I thought you would have wanted me to get rid of that limp dicked Paradyne. He can't be all that great in the sack!" Harry sneered, fire erupting all along his arm and his wand in his burned hand. His own eyes taking a piercing emerald glow. It was an open warning. He wanted her to know he wasn't to be fucked with.

Lightening crackled in at her fingertips as she seethed. "Fuck you, Potter. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous you pretentious bastard!" That was followed by another burst potentially fatal electricity.

Harry could smell the burned ozone as he batted it away raising a strong bluish-gray shield, before following up with a stream of his flame; itself leaving a pungent tinge of sulphur as it was repelled by Chang's Shield.

Harry snapped off a few streams of flame before shattering the shield with an over-powered blasting hex, the kind which exemplified his magical power and she stumbled back. "What's wrong Chang? Not blown you're load yet, have you? I'm not even in second gear!"

Harry could have sworn he saw a glimmer of a grin, but it faded as quickly as the white sheathed Katana appeared in her hand.

_Shit, _Harry thought with his own wry grin, _I've really pissed her off now_. His next torrent of red-orange twisting Elemental flame was easily dispelled on its blinding mythril edge. "Right before we get into this … why the fuck are we even fighting?" Harry asked, mostly out of curiosity. She was eventually going to kill him anyway. Why did it matter who did it?

She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Backing down Potter? I always knew you didn't have the balls for a straight fight, you slight dicked wanker!"

"As if you wouldn't do me you little bitch. I remember all the stolen glances, what little Cedric couldn't satisfy? Better go fuck yourself; I wouldn't bang you with Snape's." Harry said, not at all liking that dig at his anatomy, no one had ever complained and there were more than a few notches on his bed post.

She didn't take Harry's comment well and she lunged with intent to kill; if he didn't know any better. She enjoyed their snatched moments just as much as he did.

Harry sidestepped quickly kicking out at the hilt, knocking the blade from her hand. She gave him that opening. He took his reprieve to summon his only bonded sword. The onyx black blade and silver edge of the curved short sword _Faith_ shimmered into existence before him.

He snatched it from the air as she recovered quicker than expected and Harry barley caught the shining blade before it decapitated him.

Pushing her off strongly and he flicked _Faith_ into a more comfortable reverse grip before going on the offensive. He wouldn't have all that long before Abe turned up and he wanted to at least try to get a leg over. He wouldn't be Harry otherwise.

"So?" Harry asked blocking a low slash at his left side before countering with a snap kick to the chest which she spun away from gracefully. "Why not let me kill Diggory, you don't need him for anything. I'm quite sure you've shagged all you can from him over the past two years. It'll save you doing it?"

"Where'd be the fun in that?" Cho asked biting her lip in that particular way she knew would give him the wrong idea, standing off slightly; sword at her side.

Harry looked at her. There was no way it'd be that easy to get her in the sack. Harry had tried few times over the years. "None at all, but there's fun to be had after. I'm quite sure you're sick of the dreary castle anyway?"

She shrugged slightly, an almost bored look on her porcelain features. "It has a certain charm to it. And he'll be on guard duty this year. I need a boy toy every now and then, to you know … relieve stress. Who could possibly fill the job when he's gone?" Cho asked in a low sultry tone, knowing it would draw him in further.

Predictably enough it did and Harry grinned. She was playing him, or trying to. He'd play along. "Trust me sweetheart there are plenty up for the job." Harry said stepping forward to within inches of her. Close enough that he felt her hot breath on his lips. He even noticed her shudder at his close proximity. Harry smirked as he said. "But I sure as shit ain't one of them. Stop trying to play me and give me a solid reason, besides sentiment." Harry said harshly, keeping the short blade of _Faith_ between his balls and her longer sword. With Chang one could never be too careful.

She seemed almost sad as she met his emerald gaze, "because I-"

Cho was interrupted as Aberforth stormed into the room with an extremely angry look painting his aged visage. They separated instantly. "You two," he pointed at the pair, "are the sorriest excuses for Assassins I have ever met. You!" He turned to Harry. "Have the self control of a bitch in heat and will hold yourself back in future or else I will personally deliver you to the Dark Lord. At least have the decency to kill someone in private not in a room full of witnesses. And you!" He turned to Cho. "Will get over yourself. You're mission with Diggory has finished, I don't care who kills him or if you take the Paradyne Knight in to be interrogated. The Council is getting sick of waiting until you report in! And your mission with him," he pointed at Harry, "was over a long time ago, so I would appreciate it if you, instead of on occasion trying to kill him, you try to get along with him! So what if he's a pretentious and narcissistic little prick, live with it! I do."

Harry snickered but was silenced by a dangerous look; he was in a lot deeper shit than he thought.

"And you are no better my Apprentice, so SHUT UP!" Abe roared, not looking for one moment the calm aged sage his brother once was. He was red faced and looked as though he was going to explode. He looked at the hole in the wall with a growl. A flick of his concealed wand later and it was on the mend. The temperature in the room even dropped a few degrees during the combined silence. "What?" He asked. "Not going to defend yourselves at all?"

Harry knowing his Master wanted nothing more than another reason to shout at them stayed silent. He wasn't up for a fight with Abe at all. Cho however wasn't as wise.

"Master," She said with a slight bow. "I know my mission is finished, I just need more time to extract information and-"

Abe snorted in a very un-Elemental Councilor-ish way. "In other words you aren't up for the job. Your mission will be altered then. Observe, assist and obey Lieutenant Potter's orders in every way possible-"

Cho was about to interrupt but quieted as Abe silenced her with a look.

"I don't care about whatever Operative regulation you're going to supply me, I am well aware that you are above the command structure of the Assassin Corp, but your failures have led me to believe you will not be in my Intelligence Division for much longer. And sever all ties to that scum; I don't care how you do it! Don't think he will stay his wand if he finds out what you are. I will have someone else on the task by the end of the week. Now leave, I need to have a word with my Apprentice." He ordered with a distinct air of finality, watching as she flinched slightly under his gaze, not an ounce of twinkling in his sapphire eyes. "Understood?" Abe almost shouted due to her not so hasty reply.

"Yes, Master." She mumbled dejectedly. And with one last glare at Harry she muttered. "Dick." Under her breath, allowing the blinding blade to disappear before she pushed past him.

Harry glared back at her as Abe rounded on him. Harry grinned sheepishly upon being caught. "Sorry." He offered.

"Sorry?" Abe questioned with tempered fury. "For what exactly? Losing control? Turning yourself into a magical beacon that any idiot inside of three miles could detect? Or trying to kill that boy?"

Fire filled his emerald eyes as Harry stared at his Master with anger, his magic almost saturating the air. "The little bastard left me to die. Don't even try to pretend he didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even look twice before he grabbed that cup and fucked off. And I'm beginning to think the body bind wasn't Pettigrew in the first place. He isn't that quick of a draw." Harry snarled.

Abe shook his head. "You will leave him be for now. Let him stew for a while. And Miss Chang seems quite taken with him; I'll have to report her for becoming emotionally involved. Her Father will not be best pleased; she was up for promotion as well, this will set her back a few months at least. You in the mean time will stay the as far away from him as you can and not get another great notion. And by that I mean any attempt to kill him, torture, maim or severely injure. Is that clear my Apprentice?" Abe asked, almost daring Harry to disagree with his directive.

After a long silence Harry forced himself to agree. "Whatever. I'll leave the little prick alone, but one word or movement out of turn and-"

"I agree you can cut his throat the moment he becomes a danger to you, Miss Chang or the Order of the Phoenix." Abe conceded deciding he was getting nowhere. "How was last night then?" Abe asked.

Harry knew what information he was seeking and pulled the small dream crystal from his pocket. It swirled liquid silver with memories as he handed it to Abe. "Uneventful and borderline useless, he obviously made a conscious action to block me out. It's fuzzy but you can make out a few details. Nothing major as far as I can tell. Have you got my stuff?"

"Yes here." Abe said taking the crystal from Harry and replacing it with a shrunken trunk which was full of Harry's possessions. "And at least you got a good night's sleep for once." Abe said, his voice touching on the caring grandfather like tone his brother had perfected over the many years until his death.

"It was good." Harry said awkwardly, Abe usually wasn't so sentimental. "Anyway don't worry about me Old Man, I'll be fine. D'you know when the next Order meeting will be?"

Abe nodded grimly. "Tomorrow morning and don't expect good news. There isn't any. Half of the _Wolves_ were ambushed last night and killed, along with their Unspeakable protectorate. It wasn't a sight to behold. The Ministry has covered it up stating it was an attack on a civilian family. They couldn't tell otherwise the five Assassins killed were all under nineteen, although the Ministry are hard pressed to explain the details of the deaths of almost twenty five Death Eaters by only two Unspeakables. The operation was a total loss; the Dark Lord even regained the item they recovered."

Harry almost breathed a sigh of relief, at least Jaden was alright but his squad was decimated; even more so with the loss of the cup. They had died in vain. Harry nodded sadly. "I'll have to speak to Jaden. I assume his brother Tony was killed." Abe nodded. "How is he handling it?" Harry asked.

"Not very well, he's off active duty for now as are the remaining _Wolves_. They won't be back on for a few weeks, providing they pass a psychological evaluation. We are pulling back to protect the Academy, only one squad will be on mission rotation at any one time." Abe sighed heavily; the war had taken an unspoken toll on his brethren's numbers as they tried to contain the Dark Lord's existence and failed. "It is important you stay here and rally the Order of the Phoenix and regain you're reputation. It will be a welcome reprieve to us all."

Harry nodded in acceptance. His friends could all look after themselves. He had to worry about himself. "Okay, I'll stay put for now but if anything happens at the Academy …"

"I'll be sure to send word with Fawkes; he has taken quite a liking to you. You may have to take him on someday." Abe said with a smile knowing Harry's great weakness for familiars.

"I already have enough on my plate with an overly jealous owl and a three headed snake. Keep the bird for a while, you might just like him, her or whatever the fuck it is." Harry quipped. "And don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Yes I do there is an emergency council meeting in an hour and a half. I must prepare." Abe said nodding towards the door, Harry followed. "And I included a case of Whiskey with your sundries, just in case."

Harry nodded in gratitude. "Thanks, I'll need it."

"Good day my young Apprentice."

"Master," Harry said with a slight bow.

xxxxx

Harry had spent the rest of the day with Ron and Hermione; they had thankfully forgone any questions on his slightly psychotic episode. Instead they questioned him about his little adventure, where he had been, what he had learned, and in Ron's case how Harry knew Fleur so well. Harry also found out how Fleur was getting married to his brother. Something Fleur had neglected to mention to him the last time they had met.

Granted it probably wasn't the best time for her to mention her up and coming nuptials, they were getting shot at.

They had even supplied, upon Harry's prompting that they were not seeing one another, it was just after two years of it only being the pair of the _Golden Trio_ they had grown a lot closer. But both had agreed that they made a horrible couple. Even managing to laugh about their pathetic attempt at a relationship. Although Harry felt Ron was reasonably strained in talking about it, obviously finding it a more personal subject than Hermione did.

Harry found himself skirting the edges of their questions more often than not, allowing only for vague answers and half truths.

He felt bad lying to them but they really didn't need to know the gory details. Hermione would just worry even more and Ron would somehow become jealous that people were trying to kill Harry and not him. Also he provided as little detail as possible in the case of Fleur, more to protect her modesty than himself. They really didn't need to know how incredibly heroic and cool he could make himself out to be regaling the tale of their friendship.

He had summoned his three headed Runespoor, known collectively as Shan, and its three heads Bob, Bigi and Tee; and had settled them into a new basket in a warm corner. Harry had picked him up in the South American Rainforest on his first visit to the Shamans. He hadn't complained as Shan had saved his life a few times before with his timely intervention, and all he wanted in return was a comfortable place to sleep, and somewhere where it didn't rain so much.

And there was also Hedwig whom he hadn't seen for a month. Despite his attempt at leaving her with Hermione the old girl had flown out to see him more often than not. She had also taken a mutual disliking to two of Shan's heads, one being Tee and the other Bob; often hooting her opinions as they talked just to rile them. Bigi the more astute and dominant head stayed out of things.

Harry nursed the glass of whiskey in his hand. Rolling its cool surface over his forehead. Despite being an Elemental Fireboy, Harry still savoured the coolness of the whiskey before it burned a path down his throat. He was sitting in the dining room mulling over his latest dream, completely unrelated to the Dark Lord.

It was weird.

He saw himself and Chang together, with all his friends from the Academy; no Ron or Hermione. And a guy who looked suspiciously identical to himself despite his shining sapphire eyes and no lightning bolt scar. And the Headmaster was still alive. They were celebrating. They had won something or other. Harry didn't know whether it was a sign of things to come or just an extremely weird dream.

Harry sipped his whiskey all the same.

One thing for sure was the intelligence guys were getting nowhere near that dream crystal. He was shattering it into a million pieces the first chance he got. There was no way he was getting taken off the active duty roster for having a weird dream. It was around three or four in the morning and few people had passed him.

Only Tonks, getting in late from her shift had stopped to chat and have a quick drink; questioning about the incident with Diggory, and reassuring that it was easily resolved. Even that was short lived. She was up early in the morning, Also when she left the room he swore there was something different about her. Not physically, but magically. He just sifted the thought aside deciding he would investigate it later.

Harry polished off his fifth glass, noticing the bottle was creeping near the half-way mark. He had to conserve the stuff, after all how was he going to conceal the smuggling of a few cases of Firewhiskey into Grimmauld Place. If he got caught he couldn't just turn around and say 'honestly it's not mine' with his most innocent smile and his breath stinking of the stuff.

It was then that a familiar presence drifted into the room. Harry knew from the first moment he had laid eyes on her she was different. He couldn't quite place his finger on it. It wasn't until he had found out her true identity that it finally clicked. And almost instantly he had felt betrayed. A hopeful bastion of support in a strange new realm of magic had turned out to be someone who had lied to him from conception. Harry had never reacted well to liars, partly why he proffered Aberforth over his elder brother Albus.

Abe had never lied to him, and although his honesty could hurt at times. They white lies perpetuated by the Headmaster over the years hurt a lot more, such as the revelation that it was Snape who conveyed the Prophecy to the Dark Lord. That only increased his hatred for the greasy haired snake, and Abe unlike his brother who would have peppered Harry with forgiveness and reflection. He urged Harry to use this as a catalyst for his inner darkness, to trigger and harness its power.

So all in all that was the only problem he had with Cho Chang. That she had, albeit indirectly, lied to him for years and in his opinion led him on. "What d'you want Chang? I was having a perfectly good time in this dark room sifting through my thoughts before you turned up." He tried not to sound too hostile but half a bottle of whiskey tended to bring out the negativity in people.

"Why do you want to kill him?" She asked quietly, summoning a glass from the kitchen, before inviting herself to his whiskey.

"Why?" Harry asked, lighting a candle with a small flare of flame so he could at least look at her clearly. And what a fine picture she was. He sipped his whiskey appreciatively. Surely enough this little insight wouldn't shock too much. "Well first off you're pecker driven prick of a boyfriend left me with the Dark Lord to fend for myself. In all fairness he would have probably ended up dead if he'd stayed but I would have appreciated the thought."

Her face twisted into a scowl.

"But rather than do the honourable thing he turned tail and ran like a bitch. And after what I've learned about him over the past two years, I'm inclined to believe he knew exactly what he was doing. That reason enough for you? I mean you did see me after that misadventure didn't you? I was a fucking state!" Harry spat in disgusted remembrance. "Shattered collar bone, broken leg, a snapped wrist all bent the wrong way, all the bones in my right hand crushed, most in my left, they were surprised I survived all of the curciatus curses without having an aneurism, even a few blood vessels in my eyes popped under the stress leaving me with nothing but a sea of red for vision. Never mind the broken ribs and internal damage, one of my ribs even punctured a lung at one point. Supposedly that was the only reason he didn't finish me off. I was supposed to die in pain, misery and half-madness. But Abe and the guys found me. It was still a testament to Madam Pomfery's skill that I survived, and the fact that she labelled me a medical miracle. See my point yet?" Harry asked.

She whispered his reply as she choked on a rather large gulp of whiskey. Harry made no movement to help her as she coughed out her answer. "He said … he … he didn't … know what would happen to you. That they were only going to take blood-"

Harry chuckled coldly. "And then what send me on my merry way." Harry's voice almost cracked as he thought about it, _she _knew, _she _was the reason he was still alive, _that_ changed things. "I know you had to play along sweetheart, but you're up shit creek if you think that was ever going to happen." Harry leaned across the table. "I'll give you a hint. Who's been playing who in your relationship?"

Cho frowned slightly, screwing up her eyes in frustration.

"All the broken promises, half-truths, mysterious disappearances; they add up. The boy's not that thick. Kill him before he kills you, or I'll do it for you, get it?" Harry said placing his empty glass on the table for the final time, standing to leave.

Cho looked up at him with innocent eyes. Eyes far to innocent for any in her position. "How can you be so cold and uncaring, doesn't taking another life bother you? Don't you feel anything?"

Harry looked down at her in almost pity, she was the typical rich kid on the fast track … all talk and morality, no experience. "Don't flash you're moral compass at me Chang. You're every bit as bad. You just haven't figured it out yet."

Harry left the rest of his bottle with her. She'd need it.


End file.
